council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrett Dewborn
Jarrett Dewborn was the second in command of the Defiant Legion. He commanded the infantry during the Battle of Yana and was slain by Karr. Description Appearance Jarrett was a 5'10" human man with dark brown hair. He had amber coloured eyes and a dark brown beard. He wore plate armour and a furred cloak. Personality Jarrett was a strong willed and single minded man. Acora told the Sterling Rams that he was quick to anger and when angry he didn't always think plans through, a fact that Crieff Gladberry and Halstein Varlund exploited during the Battle of Yana. His alignment was Neutral Evil. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Jarrett's early life, except that he was born into the Defiant Legion and that he became Issam Shieldsong's second in command around three years before the Battle of Yana. Around this time he also began a relationship with Acora, the Defiant Legion scout commander. Grey Frontier Jarrett was first seen sitting to one side of Issam Shieldsong when the Sterling Rams first encountered the Defiant Legion. He didn't speak during this encounter and instead simply glared at the group, smiling when Issam gave them his ultimatum of attacking Yana when the snows melt. During the Battle of Yana, Jarrett was given command of the Defiant Legion infantry, and was lured into an early and reckless assault on the town when Halstein Varlund used a reanimated Acora to bomb his forces. Initially leading from the rear of his troops, Jarrett eventually joined combat along with Thoradin when the defenders were fully engaged. Using his glaive, Jarrett attacked and brutally wounded Music, cutting a deep scar into her face that was only reversed and kept from being fatal by healing magic Crieff had placed upon Music's wrist brace. His relentless assault forced Crieff and Music to retreat, allowing Jarrett and his troops to approach the gatehouse from the north. Death ''"Looks like I get to kill both of the Bitch's dogs!" ''- Karr, seconds before shooting Jarrett. Upon arriving at the gate, Jarrett and several troops attempted to force it open, though they were bombarded by spells and attacks from the defenders. Jarrett himself was subjected to a lightning bolt fired by Portia, though her wild magic surged and blasted a Fireball against the gate, severely weakening it. He then proceeded to attempt to strike down the sorceress but was halted by Cato Sunheart who used magic to compel Jarrett into duelling him. However, the faithful paladin was outmatched and Jarrett swiftly cut him down, with Thoradin finishing off the dying Cato. Jarrett then pressed the attack on Portia but the sorceress turned invisible, stopping him from killing her. Crieff then attempted to stand in Jarrett's path, but was swiftly knocked out by the Blackguard. Although Crieff's gambit paid off, with his distraction lasting long enough for Echthra to kill Thoradin with ''Eldritch Blast ''and Karr to put a well aimed arrow through Jarrett's throat, preventing the initial infantry assault from entering Yana. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Non-player Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Paladins Category:Defiant Legion Category:Humans